


Sweet Little Kiwi

by ReyandKnight



Series: The New Solo Family [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben has some anger issues but he gets over it rather quickly, Ewoks, F/M, Fluff, a very furry little child, don't get used to the fluff i usually write pain and suffering, lots of fluff, they adopt a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKnight/pseuds/ReyandKnight
Summary: After a long, hard day, Ben comes home to find a surprise that changes his and Rey's life.





	Sweet Little Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a headcanon and now it's a fic. This is quite possibly the cutest thing I have and will ever write.

Ben staggered through the front door of their house, exhausted. The unexpectedly brutal flight mission left him desiring nothing more than to come home and snuggle with his beautiful wife.

“Rey, I’m home!” he shouted for her.

She walked into the living room hobbled over with a look of genuine excitement on her face. “Oh good! There’s someone I’d like you to meet!” She walked further into the room, hunched over and holding the hand of a short, stout, furry creature.

Ben’s brow twitched as he asked, as calmly as he could manage, “Rey, what is this?”

Rey rolled her eyes at him but remained smiling. “He’s an Ewok and his name is Kiwi! I found him wondering in our back yard.” Her face saddened. “I think he lost his family.”

The hairy creature nodded its head in what Ben could only guess was sadness before hugging Rey’s legs.

Rey looked up say him with the biggest pitten eyes he’d ever seen. “We’re his family now. Can we please keep him?”

Ben couldn’t deny the critter needed a proper him. He supposed this would just take some getting used to. “Okay. He can live with us.”

Rey squealed in delight. She picked up Kiwi and spun him around.

Ben smiled tiredly at his wife as he headed into the kitchen. He opened the conservator, pulled out a cup of blue yogurt, and went over to the silverware drawer. To his dismay, he found all the spoons to be missing. He searched in the sink and the dishwasher and still couldn’t any spoons.

“Rey?”

“Yes?” she answered sweetly.

“What happened to all the spoons?”

“Oh!” She shuffled into the kitchen still holding Kiwi. She set him down and nodded to him. He climbed onto a chair and pulled something metallic off the table. He handed it to Rey and she held it up to show Ben. “He made us matching necklaces from the spoons!”

Ben’s eye twitched as he tried to calm his escalating anger. _Breathe, Ben, it’s not worth getting upset over_ , he tried to tell himself. Except it had been a long day. He now a a furry child to take care of that he in no way planned for. And now he just wanted to relax with a cup of blue yogurt, but he couldn’t. Because the furry little bastard ruined all the spoons. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Ben exploded. “THE FURRY BRAT RUINS ALL OUR SILVERWARE AND YOU THINK THIS IS ADORABLE?!”

Kiwi started panting as if he was distressed. It didn’t take Ben too much longer to realize he was crying. Ben rolled his eyes at the creature. He immediately regretted it when he looked at Rey. 

“BEN SOLO!” she shouted. “You will NOT talk about Kiwi that way! He is just as much a part of this family as you and I are! He WILL be living with us and we WILL raise him like our own and you WILL learn to be a good father to him!”

“Rey-”

“Don’t.” She picked up Kiwi and cooed at him, trying to soothe the saddened creature. Ben followed her into the living room and sat across from her. He took in the sight of her fussing over Kiwi, treating him like a real child, which, Ben guessed, he was. Within minutes Rey had calmed the little Ewok, if her smile was anything to go by. She’d make a great mother.

Ben sighed and got up to sit next to her on the couch. He looked down at the floor as he said, “I’m sorry.”

Rey kept her attention on Kiwi. “What for?”

Ben sighed again. “I’m sorry I yelled at Kiwi, and upset him. I’ve had a really long, really hard day, and I’m sorry I took it out on him.”

Rey turned to look at Ben. “Can you say it to him?” Kiwi had hidden his face in Rey’s chest.

Ben patted Kiwi’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

Kiwi reached into his vest. He held out a spoon, still showing signs of abuse, but otherwise in a useable form.

Ben smiled. “For me?”

Kiwi nodded.

Ben grabbed the spoon. “You didn’t have to do this, but thank you.”

Rey smiled up at Ben and kissed him on the cheek. “He made your necklace longer anyways, so even without that one spoon it’s still wearable.”

Ben chuckled. “Well, thank you, and I am sorry.”

Kiwi crawled out of Rey’s lap and settled into Ben’s. He rubbed his face against Ben’s shirt. Within minutes Ben heard the sound of snoring.

Rey giggled. “You can stay hear and eat your yogurt. I’m going to put him to bed.” She pulled Kiwi back onto her lap.

“I’ll come with yo- You already got him a bed?”

“I found him in the morning. I got excited. I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

Ben got up with Rey and pulled her close. “Have I ever been able to say ‘no’ to you?” he whispered before he kissed her.

Rey hummed against his lips. She led Ben into the study in which she’d transformed a small corner into a bedroom for Kiwi. She laid Kiwi into his tiny little nest and tucked him in.

Ben walked up behind Rey and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You love him already, don’t you?” he asked as he pressed his lips to her temple.

“He didn’t have his family. There was no one coming back for him.” Rey’s voice was laced with a sadness that nearly broke Ben’s heart.

He turned her around in her arms and rested his forehead against hers. “You’re a good person, Rey. And you’re going to be a great mother.”

She smirked. “And if you keep that temper of yours in check you’ll make a decent father.”

“I hope so,” Ben whispered as he kissed her again. He held her tight and turned them to look at their new, furry little son.


End file.
